Beauty And The Geek
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: James is a genius. Kendall is a jock who cares too much about his rep. When Kendall is on the verge of failing Pre-Calc his teacher sets up a little arrangement between him and James. James doesn't want to have anything to do with him. Kendall doesn't want to spend the next twelve weeks stuck with him. Could these two stubborn hearts and this arrangement blossom into love? KAMES.
1. Chapter 1 The arrangement

**HEY GUYS IT'S BEEN FOREVER LOL BUT I'M BACK! And I love KAMES so much so this is my first Kames love story! I hope you all will love it! And did you all hear about Kendall and Carlos planning a Big Time Rush comeback tour for 2019? I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED FOR THAT! I'M SO HAPPY I'LL FINALLY GET MY CHANCE TO SEE THEM LIVE! I hope you guys will enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"No Mr. Klein I'll tutor anyone else in class except for him" James Diamond, star student of Mr. Klein's Pre-Calc class said with a determined tone.

"James I know you've had your differences with him in the past but I know your the only one that can get through to him" Mr. Klein said sincerely to try and make James melt into complying.

"No Mr Klein! He is my sworn enemy! Do you know what I even went through these past 3 years because of him and his hockey heads? I can't stand him!" James said almost breaking into tears but still trying to stand his ground.

"James I'm not giving him another tutor"

"Well I refuse to stand here and tutor that jerk I'm leaving" James said grabbing his backpack and started to walk out of Mr. Klein's classroom. He was almost out the door when Mr. Klein immediately rose from his desk and spoke.

"If you step out the door right now James then I'm dropping your grade from a 108 to a 93 in this class" Mr. Klein said threateningly to James.

James froze in his tracks with a shocked look on his face. He turned around and walked back inside.

James threw his backpack down and walked back over to Mr. Klein.

"You wouldn't dare" James said not believing Mr. Klein's words.

"James you and I both know how much your grades mean to you and that it's your dream to get into University Of Minnesota. All I have to do is log on right now and change your grade" Mr. Klein said with a smirk.

He had his finger hovering over the button for James grade. James was watching him intently and the longer he took to give his answer the more Mr. Klein was testing James patience by dropping his finger over the button to change James grade.

James finally snapping and then shouted defeated, "FINE! I'll do it."

"Great!" Mr. Klein said with a happy smile.

"Touche Mr. Klein" James said with a annoyed tone.

"Thank you James"

"When do we start?" James asked.

"You can start Tuesdays and it'll go for the next twelve weeks"

This made James want to go shoot himself in the head right that very moment.

12 weeks sitting in the same room with his enemy.

"Okay Mr. Klein I'll see you tomorrow" James said and grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

"Great these twelve weeks should go great" James thought sarcastically.

* * *

 ***10 minutes later after James walked out***

"No Mr. Klein please no!" Star hockey player Kendall Knight begged to his Pre-Calc teacher.

"I'm sorry Kendall but you should've thought of that before you started to put hockey over your school work" Mr Klein replied in a firm tone that showed he wasn't backing down from the decision he made for Kendall.

"I'll be the laughing stock if of the school. How will everyone react when they find out star hockey captain Kendall Knight is on the verge of failing Pre-Calc and needs a tutor or else he won't pass?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Knight but if you don't take this tutor and use him to pass my next test I'm going to Coach Daniels and telling him to revoke your hockey scholarship for University Of Minnesota"

That's when Kendall's entire world crashed in a second.

Hockey was his life and now he was on the verge of losing his one chance of getting into University Of Minnesota.

His dream school.

"I'll be stuck with some geeky nerd. There goes my rep in the toilet" Kendall said with a defeated sigh.

"Actually I have a specific person in mind to tutor you. He's our star student in class" Mr. Klein said with a smirk on his face.

That made Kendall start to wonder who did he have in mind.

"When do we start?" Kendall asked.

"Tuesdays and it'll go for the next twelve weeks" Mr. Klein replied.

"UGHH TWELVE WEEKS! I have to spend twelve weeks with a nerd? Willingly?" Kendall complained.

"It's either that or no hockey" Mr. Klein said firmly.

"Fine. See you tomorrow Mr. Klein" Kendall said in an annoying tone. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of Mr. Klein's classroom.

"Twelve weeks with a nerd. This should be soo fun" Kendall thought sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2 FIRST Session

**Chapter 2**

(AT LUNCHTIME)

"WHAT!" YOU HAVE TO TUTOR KENDALL KNIGHT? THE KENDALL KNIGHT WHO HAS TORTURED YOU SINCE FRESHMAN YEAR?" Logan asked with shock and anger in his voice

"Yes and i hate it" James replied sadly and put his head in his hands.

James and Logan have been best friends since they were 5. They've grown up together and are practically brothers. Whenever James has had a problem he'd always come to Logan. Logan was always overprotective about James.

"Did you try to say no to Mr. Klein?" Logan asked.

"Of course that was the first thing i tried. But he hit me in my one weakness. I tried to walk out of there with my backpack but he threatened me saying he'll lower my grade if i don't tutor him" James replied with a sigh.

"Jay that's terrible. I'm so sorry that your stuck having to tutor him. But what i donf understand is out of all people why did you get picked to tutor him?" Logan asked with curiosity.

"Thanks Loges. I honestly dont know. He said that I'm the only one who can get through to him"

"That's weird. But how long are the sessions for?"

"Every tuesday for the next 12 weeks" James replied with a loud and irritated grown.

"You'll be okay Jay. I know you'll get through it"

"Thanks Loges."

"Always"

"I think I'm going to go do some homework in the library until it's time for our session"

"Okay I'll see you. And remember if he tries any shit just say the-"

"Yes I know. I'll call you when I need you. Love you."

"Love you too" James said with a bright smile and hugged Logan.

Logan hugged him back and then James turned and started to walk towards the cafeteria doors.

* * *

It was 3:30pm and James was waiting in the library for Kendall. Their session was supposed to start at 3:20 but Kendall was 10 minutes late.

The one thing that James hated the most were people who were late.

"Thats it! If he doesn't care about his grade then I don't either. I'm leaving" James rose from his seat in anger and started to pack his bookbag. He was about to put his notebook in his bookbag and that's when suddenly a blonde boy in a yellow jersey burst through the double doors of the library with his bookbag and hockey duffle.

The blonde boy stumbled his way over to the table that James was at.

He put his stuff down and then looked up at James and his eyes were about to pop right out of his head.

"JAMES?! YOUR MY TUTOR"

"Glad you finally showed up. I thought you didn't care about your grade but it looks like you do. I can work with that" James said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm so sorry hockey practice ran a bit late and I-" Kendall was rambling over his apology but James stopped him.

"Save it and take a seat" James said sternly.

Kendall nodded and sat down and took out his notebook.

James sat at the other end and decided that he cut right to the chase.

He looked straight at Kendall and started.

"Look, the only reason I'm here is because Mr. Klein threatened to lower my grade if I didn't tutor you otherwise you know that I'd rather shoot myself in the head then sit here and tutor you for twelve weeks. I hate you and you hate me so let's just get this over with alright? Once these twelve weeks are done I don't want anything to do with you" James said in an icy tone.

That was a huge stab to Kendall's heart.

"I know"

"Anyway let's get started. So the next test is on logs and base e so we'll start there alright?" James started.

Kendall nodded.

~1 hour and a half later~

"Good your not completely hopeless. I think I can actually save your grade from the depths of hell" James said sarcastically.

"Thanks I appreciate it"

James got up and started to pack his bookbag and Kendall was just sitting there watching him.

"We'll meet at the library every tuesday. I'm going to go"

Kendall nodded.

Once his bag was ready James put and on and started to walk towards the door of the library.

Kendall started to panic.

He liked being around James and even after one session he didn't want to stop being around him.

He immediately grabbed his wrist which halted James in his tracks.

"Wait James"

James stopped and turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked with curiosity.

This was the awkward part. How was Kendall supposed to say he loved hanging out with him when he's been asshole to James for the past three years?

" .I" Kendall looked down at the floor and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well? I'm waiting" James said sternly.

"I really liked hanging out with you and I was wondering if we could hang out outside of tutoring?" Kendall asked with a small voice.

This one statement made a volcano erupt inside of James.

He put his bag down and went all up in Kendall's face.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT? WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME FOR THE PAST 3 YEARS? LOOK, THE ONLY RELATIONSHIP WE'LL EVER HAVE BETWEEN US IS TUTOR AND STUDENT. I'M YOUR TUTOR AND THAT'S IT" James said in the sternest tone.

He pushed Kendall back lightly and stormed out of the library with his bookbag.

Kendall looked at James retreating form and sighed.

He wished he could turn back time and undo what he did.

* * *

Hey guy's I'm back after 5 billion years😂

So I decided that on the possibility of BTR coming back I'd continue my KAMES story!

Why does James hate Kendall so much?

What did Kendall do that hurt James to the core?

You'll find out in due time😈😈

Anyways review to make Kendall and James happy!

James: I'm going to go bake some cookies. Being in the same room with him for an hour and a half has made me want to shoot myself.

Kendall: I wish I could get rid of James anger😔

Me: LOVE you all!💞💞


End file.
